


Heaven

by velminort



Series: Always there when you need me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Comforting Sam, Crying Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jess is too, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, john is only mentioned, s5e16coda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velminort/pseuds/velminort
Summary: - Słyszałem czasem twój głos. Kiedy zastanawiałem się, co mam zrobić, kiedy miałem problem, czasami... czasami wydawało mi się nawet, że stoisz obok. Mówiłeś mi, że jestem jak dziewczyna i powinienem zmężnieć, albo żebym przestał robić głupoty, bo skopiesz mi tyłek - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, w końcu przyciągając do siebie ciało brata - Sęk w tym, że nawet jeśli coś spieprzyłem, to myślałem o tym, że zawsze mogę zadzwonić i za kilka godzin będziesz obok mnie, pomożesz mi.Dla Sama to mogło być szczęśliwe wspomnienie, uwolnienie się od ojca i możliwość ucieczki do innego życia. Lepszego. Tylko zapomniał o jednym. Zostawił za sobą jeszcze Deana.





	Heaven

\- Taka jest twoja wizja Nieba, Sammy? Noc, kiedy uciekłeś do Stanford?

Sam żałował. Zaczął ten temat i teraz płacił za swoje, leżąc w twardym hotelowym łóżku, słuchając Deana, który najwyraźniej też nie był wcale śpiący.

\- Dean, to nie... - nie zdążył dokończyć.

\- Wiem, że nie tak na to patrzyłeś, Sammy. Wiem, że chciałeś zostawić za sobą tatę i wieść normalne życie. Ale zgadnij. Z tatą zostałem jeszcze ja.

Sam czuł zbierające się w klatce piersiowej gorące poczucie winy. Starszy Winchester naprawdę tak myślał? Że chciał go zostawić? Zaśmiał się pod nosem. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, Wcześniej był jeszcze ten cholerny Flagstaff, przez którego jego brat najadł się tyle strachu. I nie tylko.

Ile razy uciekał z placu zabaw? Ile razy wymykał się ze szkoły i szedł przed siebie, zanim Dean go znalazł? Ile razy wychodził z domu, już jako nastolatek, pod pretekstem nauki u kolegi, a potem nie wracał przez całą noc, czasami dwa dni? Za dużo. Za każdym razem Dean na niego krzyczał, ale teraz rozumiał. Dean nie był wtedy zły. Po prostu się bał. Nawet nie o to, że jego braciszkowi coś się stanie. Nie, chodziło o strach, że Sam go w końcu zostawi. I zrobił to.

Zamknął oczy, westchnął, dalej słuchając głosu brata, odrobinę głębszego, twardszego, jakby trzymał się ostatnimi siłami przed złamaniem.

\- Jak byś się czuł, Sam, gdybym to ja wyszedł z domu? Gdybym nie przyszedł na to coś, co nazywaliśmy śniadaniem, i zostawił tylko gówniany list, że mam dość?

Dean się zaśmiał, a dla drugiego mężczyzny ten dźwięk był równoznaczny z porażką. Bo w tym śmiechu nie było krzty wesołości, ani odrobiny życia. Był pusty, pełen nienawiści, która wcale nie była skierowana do niego. Wiedział to. Dean nienawidził siebie za to, że nie potrafił zatrzymać przy sobie Sama. Że mu nie wystarczył.

\- Wiedziałem, że kiedyś zostawisz to życie, Sam. Znajdziesz pracę, dziewczynę, będziesz miał dom z psem i ogrodem. Ale... Sammy... miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej mi powiesz. Chyba... - chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze i Sam czekał na te kilka słów od brata, które przelały by czarę goryczy, albo w końcu zakończyły spór między nimi – Chyba powinniśmy się położyć.

Akurat, jakby mogli teraz zasnąć. Więc Sam zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Zaczął mówić. I może faktycznie tylko winny się tłumaczy, ale on właśnie taki był. Winny.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem zostawiać ciebie, Dean. Marzyłem o normalnym życiu, marzyłem o zakończeniu tych polować, nie chciałem być jak tata. Podobno czytałeś ten list. Więc wiesz, że marzyłem też, żebyś odszedł od niego ze mną.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, spojrzał w nikłym świetle na kształt brata ukrytego pod kocem. I miał ochotę palnąć się w czoło. Te słowa nic nie dadzą, bo Dean wiedział, jak łatwo się łamią. Jego brat potrzebował czegoś zupełnie innego.

Działania.

Przemawiały do niego akcje, nie kilka pustych sylab.

Z tą myślą Sam powoli podniósł się z łóżka, syknął, kiedy stopami dotknął zimnej podłogi. W całym tym pokoju było jak na Alasce.

Powoli wstał i podszedł do brata, który mimo zamkniętych oczu najwyraźniej wcale nie spał. Oddychał ciężko, jakby próbował powstrzymać wybuch, zatrzymać wszystkie emocje głęboko, gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu drugiego łowcy, od razu czując jak się spina, jak chce ją strząsnąć, ale nie w tym rzecz. Nie tym razem, tym razem nie zamierzał machnąć ręką na brata i zostawić go samemu sobie. Zbyt wiele razy już to zrobił.

\- Wiesz, o kim pomyślałem, kiedy na zajęciach mieliśmy wybrać osobę, która zdawałaby się pasować do wspólnej pracy? Że to niemożliwe, bo tylko z tobą potrafię tworzyć drużynę, Dean. Tylko ty wiesz o co mi chodzi i czego potrzebuję. Pozwól mi...

\- Zamierzasz zapleść sobie warkoczyki i mi się zwierzać, Sammy? Więc skończ już.

Znał to. Tak jego starszy brat się bronił, tylko ta obrona czasami podupadała. Tak jak teraz.

\- Nie, Dean. Nie rób tego. Nie zamykaj się znowu. Widzę, że to cię męczy. Ta Apokalipsa... wiem, że ciągle się obwiniasz.

\- Mam powody.

Sam westchnął, nie wiedząc co robić. No tak, to był Dean. Nigdy nie mogło iść łatwo.

\- Nie, Dean, nie masz. Cas wyciągnął cię z Piekła, więc co? To nie twoja wina, że tam trafiłeś. Nie twoja wina, że Jack dźgnął mnie wtedy nożem. Opiekujesz się mną odkąd skończyłem 6 miesięcy, Dean. Więc pozwól mi chociaż raz zrobić to samo dla ciebie.

Pewnie robił teraz szczenięce oczy, marszczył brwi. Nie szkodzi. Znał swojego brata i wiedział jak autodestruktywny jest. Za to czego się dowiedział, będzie się gryzł przez kolejne lata swojego życia. Dołoży to do listy porażek, które wcale nimi nie były.

Z myśli wyrwał go Dean. Pociągnął nosem. I zanim Sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi, wślizgnął się pod cienki koc i ułożył obok brata. Spodziewał się strzału w szczękę albo wylądowania na podłodze. Nie spali tak od kilku lat, ale nadal pasowali do siebie jak puzzle. Tylko tym razem to Dean leżał plecami do klatki piersiowej brata, nie na odwrót.

Sam próbował wcisnąć rękę między kolana a brzuch łowy, które dzieliło tylko kilka milimetrów odstępu, bo Dean najwyraźniej bardzo chciał w tym momencie zniknąć.

\- Kiedy zamieszkałem z Jess, zapytała się o rodzinę. Nie pisnąłem o tacie. Nie mówiłem nic o mamie. Opowiedziałem jej o tobie, Dean. I wiesz co? Powiedziała, że też chciałaby mieć takiego brata.

\- Sammy... - starszy łowca przerwał swojemu bratu ostrzegawczym tonem, ale Sama naprawdę to nie obchodziło.

\- Słyszałem czasem twój głos. Kiedy zastanawiałem się, co mam zrobić, kiedy miałem problem, czasami... czasami wydawało mi się, że stoisz obok. Mówiłeś mi, że jestem jak dziewczyna i powinienem zmężnieć, albo żebym przestał robić głupoty, bo skopiesz mi tyłek – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, w końcu przyciągając do siebie ciało brata – Sęk w tym, że nawet jeśli coś spieprzyłem, to myślałem o tym, że zawsze mogę zadzwonić i za kilka godzin będziesz obok mnie, pomożesz mi.

Wziął głęboki oddech, przygotował się na wypowiedzenie kolejnych słów, które miały trafić prosto do serca drugiego Winchestera i trochę ukoić szalejący tam pożar.

\- Nie zapomniałem o tobie, Dean. Nawet jeśli wyjechałem, to nigdy ci nie zostawiłem. Jak bym mógł? Byłeś moim starszym bratem, Batmanem, Supermanem, tatą i mamą jednocześnie. Myślisz, że naprawdę nigdy bym nie wrócił? Jezu, Dean. Nawet jeśli ułożyłbym sobie życie z Jess, miałbym ten dom z ogrodem i psem, to nadal zostałbyś moim bratem.

Poczuł jak ciepłe ciało obok niego drży, jak Dean zaciska pięści, próbując się nie rozsypać i podążać za instrukcjami taty. Ale Sam nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, bo jego brat powinien dostać chociaż chwilowy kredyt na bycie sobą, na wyrzucenie wszystkich śmieci, których w sobie nagromadził przez ostatnie lata.

\- Przestań, Dean. Po prostu wyrzuć to z siebie, chociaż raz. Nie stracisz przez to w moich oczach, nie odbiorą ci tytułu superbohatera.

Superbohater... kiedy był mały, Sam nigdy nie dawał tacie prezentów. Wszystko wędrowało dla Deana. I najczęściej były to nabazgrane rysunki, ale wiedział, że jeden z nich nadal znajduje się na dnie torby brata. Kiedyś niechcący się na niego natknął, szukając czystej koszuli. Był już pognieciony, ale nie wyblakł, nadal można było zobaczyć Deana w pelerynie i dużą literą „D" na piersi.

Dla SuperDeana.

Tak wtedy go podpisał. I to przezwisko nadal było aktualne.

A Dean w końcu pękł. Sam przewrócił go na plecy, oparł się na łokciu i patrzył jak spod zaciśniętych powiek wymykają się łzy. Potem z powrotem przyciągnął Deana do siebie, tym razem przodem. Wiedział, że nie chodzi tylko o Stanford. Jego brat wyrzucał teraz siebie wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

\- Sammy... - to zdrobnienie wypowiedziane miękkim, cichym głosem brata, złamało Samowi serce i jednocześnie napełniło nadzieją, że zaczyna się między nimi lepiej układać.

\- Jestem tu teraz, Dean. To jest moje życie. Nie zamieniłbym go na żadne inne. Zrozum to.

Potem już nic nie mówił, po prostu trzymał starszego mężczyznę mocno, pokazywał, że faktycznie tu jest i nigdzie się nie wybiera.

***

Minęło trochę czasu zanim Dean się w pełni uspokoił i Sam był niemal pewien, że jego brat zasnął. Ale nie. Zaczął się wiercić, najwyraźniej próbując odwrócić się do niego plecami i udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Sam mruknął coś pod nosem i zacisnął mocniej ramię dookoła niego.

\- Jeżeli przestaniesz się za to gryźć, to więcej o tym nie wspomnę. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że się tym męczysz, to powiem wszystkim, że nadal czasami włazisz mi do łóżka.

Dean parsknął śmiechem, a młodszy łowca uznał to za sukces. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- A teraz śpij. I spróbuj nie kopać. Jerk. – Jestem tu, Dean.

\- Bitch. – Wiem, Sammy.

I wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Po prostu.


End file.
